marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191)
| Abilities = Bishop recently has shown the ability to determine his exact location at all times. This may have to do with the chronal energies he absorbed . Bishop is a trained police officer, skilled in the homicide branch. Bishop has also had many years of armed and unarmed combat training has made him a devastating unarmed combatant, and a superb marksman with firearms, both from his own time, some of which he brought with him from the future when he originally arrived in our present, and also both heavy duty military and conventional guns and weapons of the present time. |Strength = When not enhanced by his ability to absorb energy Bishop possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. When enhanced he can lift at least twice his bodyweight; 550lbs | Weaknesses = *Originally unlike Sebastian Shaw and Agent Zero, Bishop was unable to absorb energy from inertial impacts such as hitting walls. This does not mean he was incapable of absorbing kinetic energy. Kinetic effects such as an exploding card from Gambit were absorbable. It would seem that as of late he is learning to absorb inertial impact energy, however he still cannot do so with anywhere near the efficiency of Shaw or Agent Zero. Whether it is possible to increase this ability in time with practice is unknown. *Some energy types are more difficult to absorb than others. Bishop can be overloaded by trying to absorb too much energy. *Although he can absorb psionic energy from blasts or telekinetic attacks, Bishop is not immune to telepathic attacks. | Equipment = Sunglasses that display information and allow communication with the rest of the X-Men. | Transportation = | Weapons = X.S.E guns that fire laser beams and plasma charges. He is able to recharge them with his own stored energy. | Notes = | OtherMedia = * Bishop (Lucas Bishop) in X-Men Animated Series Books Bishop plays a small part in the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization by Chris Claremont. He is mentioned as a NYPD Officer who is in charge of crowd control at Worthington Cure Clinics in the city of New York. He is also mentioned to be a former student at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, and he is an acquaintance of Iceman. Bishop is a main character in the Spider-Man and X-Men novel trilogy Time's Arrow by Tom DeFalco with Jason Henderson (The Past), Adam-Troy Castro (The Present) and Eluki bes Shahar (The Future), in which he and Spider-Man travel through time and into parallel universes. | Trivia = * In X-Men: Times & Life of Lucas Bishop #3 Bishop's grandmother and Storm were drawn remarkably similar. A close up of Storm was placed near a panel featuring Gambit with the caption, "and yet some of them were painfully familiar." This was referring to the fact that Bishop had known Gambit in the future. It may have been trying to indicate that Storm and Bishop's grandmother were one in the same. This is not the first time the two were subtly linked. | Links = * Comics:Bishop * Bishop at Wikipedia * Marvel Directory * Bishop at X-Peoples Central * Spotlight on Bishop * Bishop on the Marvel Universe Character Bio Wiki * Bishop (House of M) on the Marvel Universe Character Bio Wiki }} Category:Summers Rebellion Category:Twelve members Category:X-Men members Category:XSE members Category:198 Mutants Category:Energy Absorption Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Power Mimicry Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Regeneration Category:Time Travelers Category:Bishop Family Category:One Eye Category:One Arm